The present disclosure relates to a server for collecting collection data from an image forming device in order to generate notification data to be transmitted to the corresponding image forming device.
In the related art, there is known a server for collecting data from an image forming device and generating a notification based on the collected data, and transmitting the notification to the image forming device. For example, such a system is known in which a server acquires an integrated value of ink usage from a printer which is an image forming device and provides a service for instructing the printer to print a coupon image according to the corresponding integrated value.
In the above described system, in order to collect data from the image forming device, it is required to obtain permission for data collection from a user of the corresponding image forming device. Further, it is known that an authentication operation is performed through a PC connected to the server. However, there is a problem that if users are requested to go through the complicated procedure at the stage where they do not clearly recognize the merits of that service, use of the corresponding service does not spread.